


Promise Me

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair Pulling, Manipulative Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Spanking, Takes place in between season 3 and 4, Unrequited Love, a few mentions of wanting to die, but not too severe, the reader was with dean and then he died and is depressed, you’ll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Dean is in hell and all you and Sam have left is each other
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: ‘ How about a fic where the reader and dean were in a relationship but then he died and went to hell and she’s hurting. Sam and the reader are still hunting together and sam is possessive of her since Dean is gone. dean is in hell that means demonblood sam so could make it dubcon? Like maybe the reader does something reckless and sam gets pissed and possibly spanks her and then fucks her and she doesn’t fight cos Sams rough an she misses being touched? ‘

Going out and drinking was probably a bad idea, but the case you and Sam had finally finished had been a rough one. You needed something to distract you from everything racing through your mind. That something was alcohol.

Sam ditched you the second you two entered the rundown dive, claiming he had to use the restroom. You knew better, though. He was sneaking off to get a fix of the demon blood you knew he kept in his flask. It didn’t matter how many times you begged him to stop, it was an addiction he couldn’t quit. A drug that made him feel powerful as he desperately grasped for any form of control over the chaos of his life.

You were seated at the bar for a mere two minutes before someone approached. A man claiming to be a CEO sat right beside you, so close that you could smell his cheap cologne. Only a few seconds of him talking and you knew he was a fraud. Just a sleaze bag in a rented suit pretending to be a big shot for attention.

But you didn’t turn him away, even when he placed his clammy hand on your knee. Every instinct was screaming at you to tell him off and send him running away with a damaged ego. And yet you didn’t.

You didn’t listen to a word he said, instead focusing on his most prominent feature. Striking green eyes that held an almost creepy resemblance to your dead lover. He looked nothing like Dean, but you convinced yourself that if you kept drinking, you could pretend. Maybe just for a night you could see those green eyes and feel safe, feel loved. 

“What do you say we get outta here?” Green eyes, or as you learned Clint, offered. You weren’t nearly drunk enough, but you could bring him to the motel and maybe raid the mini bar.

“She’s not going anywhere with you.” A large, heavy hand landed on your shoulder and you knew that you were screwed. Clint’s smug smile dropped into an anxious frown. You looked up and saw the intense expression Sam wore.

His gaze was deadly and his jaw was clenched as he stared down your company. Your throat went dry and you looked away from Clint’s questioning glances. Sam remained unnervingly quiet as he glared down at the man. Eventually green eyes gave up, retracting his hand before scurrying away from the bar.

“C’mon.” Sam grunted, his large hand wrapping roughly around your bicep. He tugged you out of your seat and away from the bar, dragging you after him despite your protests. 

Sam found an empty booth and shoved you into one side before sitting across from you. His pupils were dilated and his nostrils flared as he lost the battle of containing his frustration. “What the hell was that?”

You remained silent, unable to meet his darkened gaze. Ever since Dean died, Sam had gotten worse. His sadness over the loss of Dean morphed into anger at his brother for taking the deal, at azazel for his whole plan, and everything else in the world. 

Then he started guzzling the demon blood more often since Dean wasn’t there to stop him. While the demon blood seemed to amplify every emotion, the power from the blood twisted with the rage festering inside of him and always became the most prominent emotion.

Sam was lethal and every day that he didn’t go completely dark side was a miracle. You hated this Sam. You missed the kind, gentle giant who nerded out over books and would spend hours just talking with you. Now he just stared like you were some sort of fish in a tank, observing with an odd look in his eye. He barely spoke to you and when he did it was usually a command.

You were sick of it, your own pent up anger and hurt caused you to be reckless. You were so focused on separating yourself from Sam that you didn’t recognize the trap you had walked into. When the feral werewolf charged, you didn’t even react. The thought of just giving up crossed your mind- you had nothing left without Dean- this version of Sam now didn’t qualify. What was the point of sticking around?

But just before you could feel the release of death, Sam swooped in to ‘save’ you. His arm had wrapped around your waist and he held you out of the way as he fired the silver bullets. The beast’s body has dropped to the ground, but Sam refused to let you go. You had struggled in his hold, squirming until you were forced to face him.

“Get off of me.” You had grit out, giving one final push against him before he let you go. You had stomped back to the car, ignoring the way Sam yelled after you.

You were brought from your thoughts when a beer was placed in front of you. You shot the waitress a forced smile before chugging it. Sam did the same, his calculating eyes focused on you as he ordered another round.

It took five minutes before Sam finally spoke. “Do you even care that you almost died?” He looked at you expectantly. In response you just shrugged and Sam scowled. His hand gripped your wrist suddenly when you reached for your bottle.

“You’re hurting me.” You growled out between your teeth, pulling your arm back. But it was no use, his grip was too tight.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? You don’t seem to give a damn that you nearly got your chest clawed open.” He spit back and you clenched your jaw, trying to remain defiant. “You really think Dean would condone you acting like a reckless bitch?”

Your eyes widened at Sam’s sneered words and you sucked in a breath. “That’s low, you blood sucking asshole.” You shot back and Sam all but snarled at your words. Sam was too focused on your insult that he didn’t register that he had crossed a line by bringing up his brother’s name to hurt you.

“What the hell did you just call me?” His voice raised people began to stare.

“Sir, you need to calm down.” Your waitress approached in your defense. The second Sam turned his attention to her, you managed to escape his grasp. Then you were rushing out of the bar and away from him. You sniffled and furrowed your brows in concentration, forcing yourself not to cry over Sam’s harsh words.

You started running the second you hit the sidewalk. You knew the motel was only a block away and you just hoped you could make it back before Sam caught up.

You made it to the door just as Sam swerved the car into the space right in front of it.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” Sam’s anger filled voice called after you as he slammed the car door shut. You held your breath, quickly slipping into the motel room before slamming the door in the youngest Winchester’s face. “Let me in, y/n!” Sam’s fist pounded on the door as you stepped backwards.

“I'm not opening the door until you calm the hell down!” You made the mistake of shouting back. Sam’s enraged yells and loud knocks ceased and you furrowed your brows at the sudden silence. Then the door knob started to rattle and you cursed. Of course that asshole was picking the lock.

You really hoped he would never hurt you, but Sam was unpredictable when he was like this and you really didn’t want to take any chances. 

The only place left with a door to lock was the bathroom, so that’s where you ran to. You slammed the door shut just as Sam entered the motel room. You heard him curse just as you locked the door behind you. The style of the bathroom knob was much different than the entry door and you finally stepped back knowing Sam couldn’t force his way in after you locked it.

“Y/n,” Sam’s voice warned you and the tone sent shivers down your spine. It was so unlike him. Everything about him was so forgein since Dean had died. He was like a whole new person. 

“Leave me alone, Sam.” You called back through the door, your whole body jumping when a loud thump came from the other side.

“Why are you acting like this?” Sam questioned with aggression and you didn’t have to see him to know he was wearing a frown.

“Acting like what?” You crossed your arms over your chest, running your opposite hands over your bare arms in hopes to calm the goosebumps that arouse.

Sam went quiet for a long moment and you prayed that he was calming himself. “Can I at least look at you when I talk to you?” Sam asked rather than demanded and you let go of the breath you had been holding out of fear.

You didn’t respond to his request, opting to sit down on the tile ground instead. You pressed your back to the door in case he hadn’t calmed and was planning on forcing his way in. But he didn’t.

Everything was quiet, all you could hear were your own shuddering breaths as you finally allowed yourself to let go. Tears dripped down your cheeks as Sam’s words replayed over and over in your head.

You knew he was right, that you really didn’t care if you lived. You didn’t want to be on this Earth without Dean Winchester. And while you despised the way Sam used his name to reprimand you, you knew that he was right about that as well. Dean wouldn’t want you to just give up. But it was so hard not to. You loved Dean and he had been ripped away from you.

You tried to force Sam from your mind, but thinking about Dean always led to Sam. Not only had you lost your lover, but Sam had lost his brother. A great part of you, the part that was too sympathetic for you own good, felt guilt. You were being selfish by wanting to die. Who would Sam have if you were gone?

You understood his protectiveness to a degree, but then it crossed over to possessiveness in the blink of an eye. Sam acted as if you needed a bodyguard at all hours, not wanting anyone other than him near you, not even trusting you to hunt. It made you nervous, unsure why his behavior had shifted. You ultimately blamed it on the demon blood, not knowing the flaw in your logic.

There were times when you caught glimpses of the old Sam and you treasured every moment. He was all you had left and you hated fighting with him. It just made everything so much harder on the both of you. And while you knew it wasn’t entirely your fault, you still found yourself regretting your words. You had intentionally tried to strike a nerve with him as he had done you.

You wiped at your eyes and finally stood. Sam has been quiet for a long while and you were now sure that he had calmed down enough for you to open the door. You stepped out from the bathroom and found that Sam was seated on his bed, his body slumped back against the headboard. 

You offered a soft smile before your heart dropped in your chest. In his hand was his flask. His addiction was no secret, but at least in the past he had the decency to not let you witness it, knowing how it upset you. Not to mention how sick it made you feel. 

Sam’s eyes were nearly black eyes they landed on you. The parts that weren’t darkened were bloodshot and you swallowed thickly. “Sam,”

His lip twitched into a snarl and Sam shot you his feet, abandoning the now empty flask. In a whirlwind, Sam has you cornered back in the bathroom. He used his strength to turn you, forcing you to look in the mirror briefly. Then his hand pushed between your shoulder blades and your forced your chest to the counter. 

You squirmed and cursed at him, but Sam was too far gone to even acknowledge your struggle. You were pushing against the counter and while it wasn’t enough to deter his adrenaline rushed mind, it would prove to be an inconvenience. So one hand held you down while the other found the front of your belt buckle.

He pulled it free and despite your protests and yelled questioning, Sam wrapped the leather around your wrists. “What the hell are you doing!?” You shouted once more and Sam only responded with a disapproved grunt as he pulled the leather tight.

With your hands locked behind your back, you finally registered the position you were in and gave up on the useless attempts to struggle free. You looked over your shoulder to begin to try and reason with Sam, but you cut off your own words with a gasp. Sam had worked the front of your pants open, the button on your jeans popping off with the sheer force. Then he had yanked not only your jeans, but your underwear down your thighs. The garments rested around your knees, effectively trapping your legs together.

“This is what Dean used to do, isn’t it?” You heard Sam growl as he towered over you from behind. A large, warm hand ran over your ass and your eyes went wide in realizion. 

“Sam, you need to let me up- ah!” You cried out when his heavy, punishing hand came down against your ass cheek with a loud smack.

“I leave for not even five minutes and I find you with some scum in a cheap suit.” Sam growled his words out. When his hand collided with your asscheek again, you squeaked and your whole body jolted forward on the counter. “On the hunt you were reckless. You nearly got yourself killed then acted like it was fine.”

He struck your ass again and you whimpered. You didn’t put up a fight, instead you sank your teeth into your bottom lip.

The last time you had been spanked was by Dean and Sam knew that. But it went further than you knew. Dean often bragged in a way that was borderline taunting Sam with your sex life. In the process Dean had unintentionally given Sam a guide to for your submission. Before Sam had been jealous, but now he was determined.

“It’s not fine.” Sam ground out his words as he brought his hand down again. A loud slap along with your yell echoed through the small space. “None of it’s fine!”

You looked into the mirror and met Sam’s eyes. Not only anger and lust filled his gaze, but a combination of sadness and even fear as well. “Sam-“

“You can’t leave me!” Over and over his punishing hand collided against your sensitive flesh. By the tenth slap your ass felt like it was on fire and you were practically sobbing against the counter. You dropped your cheek to the cold marble counter as shivers coursed through you. 

Sam finally stopped his abuse when he noticed the way you reluctantly reacted. His hand felt oddly soothing as he rubbed softly over your bruised skin. His chest puffed out in pride and hunger when he saw shiny slick between the insides of your thighs.

“You like that, huh? This is supposed to be punishment, but here you are enjoying it.” Sam growled, acting as if he was disappointed rather than pleased. Thick fingers ran through your slick folds and you gasped when he shoved them inside of you knuckle deep. 

“You want it, don’t you?” You whined from the combination of Sam’s demanding question and his fingers shoved deep and curling inside of you. You hated how good it felt and you tried to squeeze your legs closed.

Suddenly his fingers pulled back and you whimpered in relief, unready to deal with the shame that filled you because of your arousal. Then you heard the clink of Sam’s belt and you gasped.

“Sam, what are you doing?” You tried to stand up, but Sam forced you back down with a grunt. Then you felt as he pressed himself behind you.

“Tell me you want me.” Sam spoke lowly, eyes focused on the head of his cock running through your folds. Sam groaned when he felt how wet you were and it took everything he had to not just push in. “Say it.”

“We can’t,” You shook your head against the counter at Sam’s gritted command. “Dean-“

“Dean’s dead! He left us!” Sam snapped and you clenched your eyes shut at the brutal reminder. You held your breath when one of Sam’s hands landed on your hip. The other guided his cock to notch right at your entrance. 

“Sam, stop-“ you pleaded when you looked in the mirror and saw the intense emotion written across his face. 

“It’s okay.” Sam promised, glancing at your reflection. “Dean knew how I felt and he made me promise to look after you.” Sam confessed and you dropped your head, unable to meet his desperate gaze. “I’m going to take care of you. He wouldn’t want you with someone else.” The aggression was back in Sam’s voice and you knew that the incident at the bar would continue to bite you in the ass. “He’d want us together.” Sam couldn’t be in his right mind, that much you knew. 

Before you could even think of a way to respond, the hand on your hip slid up your back. Your whole body quivered, then you exclaimed in shock when his hand tangled into your hair. With a sharp pull Sam had you arching your back, forcing you to look into the mirror. Tears pricked at the pain and you closed your eyes, unable to meet your own reflection. You didn’t recognize either person in the mirror.

Sam hunched himself over your smaller form, reminding you how much larger and how much stronger he was than you. Sam placed his lips right at the shell of your ear and you shivered when you felt his breath.

“Tell me you want me.” Sam ordered in a lustful growl and you whimpered when you felt more wetness forming between your legs. You weren’t sure if it was out of fear or your own lust clouding your mind, but your teary eyes met his in the mirror. “Tell me you love me.” You choked out a moan when Sam pulled your hair even tighter and forced you to meet his eyes in the mirror. “Fucking say it.”

“I love you, Sam. You know I do, just not like this-“ but Sam ignored your elaboration. After hearing what he needed, Sam drove his hips forward in a ferocious thrust, forcing his cock to bury inside of you to the hilt.

You cried out and Sam groaned when he felt your tight, warm and wet body around his throbbing cock. He dropped your hair in favor of holding your hips still against the edge of the countertop. You weren’t going anywhere and he knew that, but it was a way to reaffirm the power he craved.

You waited for him to move, you even braced yourself to the best of your ability without the use of your hands for the powerful drive of his hips, but it never came. Sam stared down to where you two were connected, holding himself balls deep inside of you with his pelvis pressed to your bruised ass.

“Sam, please,” you didn’t even recognize your own voice as you begged. Hell, you didn’t even know what you were begging for. Did you want him to stop or did you want him to move? 

The part of you that was terrified to the very core of this version of Sam was screaming at you to fight and get away. But the other side, the side that seemed to win, wanted you to stay put and just relish in the intense pleasure that came from the sting on your ass and Sam’s thick cock being buried deep inside you. It had been so long since you felt any form of intimacy and you found yourself craving it.

You looked to Sam in the mirror and his eyes were still focused on where his cock was stuffed inside of you to the hilt. Your body clenched around him and you whimpered for his attention. Sam finally looked up to meet your eyes and you felt your chest tighten. Angry tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks. “Sam?”

“Why do you want to leave me?” He finally asked and your throat when dry at the hurt in his voice. His lips morphed into a pout and his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to keep his emotions under control. Sam forced himself to look away from the concern now filling your expression. 

“I- I don’t understand.” You shuddered out and his hands squeezed your hips so hard you knew that you would bruise. Sam’s eyes flicked back to the mirror and you knew he was suppressing his hurt again, allowing it to morph into aggression like he’d done so many times before. So much for keeping his emotions under control.

“I said,” Sam pulled back until only just the tip of his heavy cock remained inside you. “Why do you want to leave me?” He growled out his question, shoving himself forward like before, forcing the entire length of his long, thick cock inside of your tight channel. Your eyes practically rolled back in your head and you whimpered, feeling him pushing against your cervix as if he was going to split you open. 

“I don’t!” You defended, but it came out as a pathetic whine.

“Then why were you so reckless, huh? You almost died and you didn’t care!” Once again he pulled back and slammed forward, drawing a moan from you as he emphasized his point. “Well I do. I care!”

You allowed your head to fully fall, your cheek pressing to the counter. You didn’t have the strength to keep your head up, nor the strength to meet Sam’s eyes.

Your lips parted to suck in a breath, but it turned to a choked out cry when Sam pulled back slow then slammed his cock back into you once more. Except this time he doesn’t stop. Sam found a rough pace quickly, fucking into you fast and hard in a way that made you moan. 

Sam’s hips were unrelenting as they slammed against your bruised ass, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. The feel of Sam’s thick cock stretching your cunt and hitting your sweet spot with such accuracy made your head spin with pleasure. Sam managed to find an unrelenting yet rhythmic pace in moments, pulling moans and gasps of pleasure from your lips like he’s always dreamed off. 

In between heaving pants, you vaguely register that Sam is murmuring our choppy sentences and expletives against your neck. His thrusts are full of desire yet aggression as he finally lets go of everything he’s pent up for so long.

“You can’t fucking leave me.”

“You can’t do that to me.”

“You’re all I have.”

“Fuck.”

“I need you.”

“I love you.”

Every thrust has been pushing you closer and closer to your edge. It doesn’t take much longer before you cum on his cock, mouth open in a silent scream as pleasure charges through your entire body. Sam lets out a deep, lust filled groan as you clench around his twitching cock, your whole body quivering from the intense pleasure. 

Sam takes his eyes off of his cock pistoning inside of you, instead staring into the mirror. One hand still holds your hip for leverage while the other tucks under your jaw. He’s not rough when he makes you lift your head, but there’s enough force to keep you in place, staring into Sam’s reflection in the mirror.

Still keeping his eyes on you, Sam continues fucking you through your orgasm, unrelenting even when you squeeze your legs shut, attempting to stop his thrusts. You just needed a moment to recover, but as he grunted and growled, you knew he wasn't done. Sam forced you right into another orgasm that has you sobbing as you feel him pound against your cervix.

"I love you, y/n. I need you. You can't leave me." Looking into the mirror you see his hazel orbs swirling in emotion. A combination of lust and anger and fear and what you hadn’t realized in the past as a much deeper form of love.

"I- I’m sorry.” You whine out and he shudders, his pace faltering. You knew he was getting close. Before you can think to beg him to pull out, he curls over you with growl. Sam bites down on the spot between your neck and shoulder, sinking in his teeth until he tastes blood, marking you in a place where anyone could see. His muscles lock and Sam goes still. You cry out and Sam groans loudly against your skin, spilling deep inside of your used cunt.

You feel his seed hot and sticky inside you, the combination of that and his heavy cock buried in you had you whimpering. Your lower belly feels a bit bulged out, pressing against the edge of the counter from how stuffed you were.

"Promise me,” His demanding growl has you clenching, your delirious eyes meeting his as he stares your reflection in the eye. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise. I'm sorry I-" your voice caught in your throat but Sam knew. 

You wince then gasped as he pulled out, feeling the gush of his release slide down your thighs as Sam leaves you. Humming in contentment at the sight, Sam drags his fingers through your folds as his release spills out.

Your legs are practically jelly and threaten to collapse from under you. Tucking his arms under your waist, Sam helped you stand. He pulls you towards him, your back pressed to his chest as his arms squeeze your waist. You look at the woman in the mirror and can’t recognize the broken figure staring back. Sam lifts one hand to your face, using his thumb to gently wipe away tears. 

Sam admired the sight for a long moment, seeing his mark on your neck, your flushed cheeks and parted lips. Then he sees that more tears are threatening to spill from your eyes and pulls you away from your reflection, not wanting to admit to himself how broken down you look.

You're in a daze as Sam finishes stripping you of your clothing and his own as he guides you to the shower. Your legs still feel as if they were going to give out and you were sore between them, so you held onto Sam. He stroked his fingers through your hair as the warm water started to spray down. He uses his strength to hold you tight as he maneuvers the two of you to sit in the tub. 

"I'm sorry,” those two words sound foreign coming from him recently. “I shouldn’t have scared you." Sam admitted after a few moments of the only sound being running water. Sam held you in his lap, his softening cock trapped under your bruised ass. His thick fingers ran through your folds and down your thighs, trying to gently to clean his seed from you.

You were grateful for his apology, no matter how half-assed it was. You didn’t care at this point. You finally allowed yourself to relax against his chest. You took a deep breath before sighing, holding back tears once more. “I just miss him so much.”

Squeezing you in a tight hug to his chest, Sam pressed a kiss to your cheek. "I miss him too. I do. But we only have each other now. I know," Sam sighed as he figured out his wording. "I know that it may not be what you want now, but it's all we've got.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and especially comments are like gold to me and are very much appreciated


End file.
